De Natura Daemonii
by Aelane
Summary: L'histoire de Bobby. Nul n'aboutit sur la case "chasseur" par hasard. Il y a toujours un commencement. Il y a toujours une raison. La même ou presque pour tous. Mais chaque chemin est différent - spoilers saisons 1 à 3 -


**Titre** : _Nulla res e nihilo gignit_ (Rien ne naît de rien)  
Auteur : Aélane**  
Rating/Genre** : PG-13 – gen – angst/drame psychologique

**Résumé** : où Bobby gagne un nom, un monde, un chien, et perd tout le reste.

_Disclaimer_ : la série _Supernatural _appartient à son créateur E. Kripke et à toute l'équipe qu'il a rassemblée pour la mettre sur pied (diffusion américaine : CW, diffusion française : M6), je scribouille juste dans les marges pour mon plaisir.

**Avertissement** : pré-série mais mieux vaut connaître le personnage de Bobby Singer qui apparaît à partir de l'épisode 22 de la première saison.

**NB**1 : le tout début de cette fic avait été écrit pour le thème « dieu/diable » sur frenchdrabble.  
**NB**2 : ex-Oneshot de "Coda", un peu remanié pour créer une mini-série sur Bobby.

o'O'o'O'o

O'o'O

'O'

Il avait bientôt huit ans lorsque ses parents se fâchèrent et commencèrent à l'appeler Robert. Robert devait faire ci, Robert préférait ça, Robert voulait vivre loin d'ici, Robert n'avait que faire d'un nouveau papa. Cela criait toujours à partir de ce moment-là. Il découvrit que s'il lisait une histoire à voix basse, blotti dans sa cachette à plat ventre sous son lit, le visage à moitié enfoui dans la moquette, ça criait toujours, il les entendait moins toutefois. Il demanda une montagne de livres pour son anniversaire. Ses parents lui offrirent un voyage : un monsieur avocat à l'air contrit finit par le déposer pour l'été dans un autre état chez une sorte de grand-mère qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il comprit pourquoi au bout de quelques heures : Papa comme Maman auraient hurlé d'horreur devant le tas de règles que la grosse dame, après l'avoir récuré des pieds à la tête, lui fit écrire jusqu'à ce qu'il en rêve. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce que la maîtresse leur faisait copier à chaque début d'année. Il ne devait pas laisser entrer quiconque n'aurait pas touché d'abord l'eau de la vasque en bas des marches, il fallait dire des prières chaque soir puis chaque matin en couvrant de sel portes comme appuis de fenêtre, il avait à aller nourrir les poules tous les soirs, il ne fallait pas toucher du doigt les gros livres reliés du bureau ni les aiguilles ni les poupées du salon ni les pendules ni les plantes à gauche du jardin, il ne devait pas rentrer dans la maison boire tout son soûl après avoir coursé dehors le chien si un chiffon rouge était accroché au perron...  
La plus étrange d'entre toutes restait qu'il fallait dire le nom du Seigneur pour dire bonjour. Ses parents n'avaient jamais cru en quoi que ce soit, même si Papa disait parfois en riant drôlement que le dollar était la religion de tous.

Mme Martha n'allait pas le dimanche à l'église de la ville. C'était trop loin, râlait-elle. Le nouveau pasteur était un benêt de jeunot, renchérissait-elle, ou bien il y avait du monde qui allait passer pour déjeuner. Pourtant elle priait souvent, parlait du Christ comme s'il était vivant, faisait des signes de croix quand Bobby se levait le matin, mais aussi en cuisinant, en mangeant, en jardinant, en accueillant des visiteurs à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Il ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait vivre ainsi avec Dieu. Il se surprit à espérer qu'on ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser très longtemps avec quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre.

Le 15 août, le chiffon rouge le nargua une fois de trop. Il étouffait, il avait fini toutes ses corvées au jardin depuis belle lurette, il connaissait par cœur les livres rangés soigneusement au fond de son cartable, y compris le recueil de latin que lui avait donné un homme passé le jour de son anniversaire, et le chien ne voulait plus rien faire, sauf laper l'air, étalé de tout son long sous les marches brûlantes.  
Le 15 août, grimpé sur une caisse vide, il vit son premier démon par les fentes de la persienne du salon, une fillette inerte qu'un de ces inquiétants visiteurs avait ligotée dans le fauteuil où nul ne devait s'asseoir. Il sut. Il hurla. Il sut immédiatement, avant les vociférations, avant la fumée noire et les sanglots de Mamie Mattie.

Malgré les idées tordues de sa grand-mère, il n'avait jamais songé que Dieu comme Diable existaient pour de vrai. C'étaient des contes, se disait-il chaque soir, il avait juste échoué sur une terre si reculée que les gens l'ignoraient toujours. C'était comme s'il passait l'été ailleurs, hors du temps, dans un monde à part, en attendant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui.  
Ce jour-là, il se mit à croire aux diables.

Il resta blotti sous le perron, le visage enfoui contre le chien, jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que l'animal se mette à gronder doucement dans le silence. Les cris, les bruits de bris, la maison qui tremblait de la cave au grenier au-dessus de lui, tout avait cessé, il ne savait trop quand, il y a longtemps, assez longtemps pour espérer que c'était fini, pour oser bouger ses membres ankylosés, respirer un peu plus fort, ramper en grimaçant hors de son refuge.

Nulle lumière ne brillait à aucune fenêtre, cela voulait dire qu'il n'y avait plus personne, que les diables étaient partis, qu'il pouvait rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? Cramponné au collier du chien à l'arrêt, il se tint coi devant la volée de marches menant à la porte d'entrée qui béait, gueule d'ombres.

Il ferait sûrement mieux d'aller chercher du monde, de l'aide. Les Coolidge avaient toujours des milkshakes au chocolat pour lui. Ils étaient à une demi-heure de marche, à peu près. Ils pourraient parler à la police ou au pasteur et on le ramènerait chez lui, là où il n'y avait ni dieu ni diable.

Il tendit l'oreille. Le silence disparut, grignoté par les ululements, les craquements des branches, les criquets, le frou-frou soyeux des gerbes, la brise qui agitait les épouvantails. Le chien humait l'air, comme incertain. Bobby regarda subrepticement par-dessus son épaule la route qui s'assombrissait à toute allure, coupant droit à travers des champs de maïs plus hauts que lui.

Ils pourraient aussi attendre tous les deux l'aube, planqués sous le perron. C'était la meilleure des cachettes.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Il croqua dedans jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang envahisse sa bouche lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. À la dixième, son cœur battait la chamade. À la douzième, le téléphone se tut sans que nul ne le décroche. La maison demeura muette, noire, immobile.

Mamie avait été si fière de lui montrer l'appareil qui avait été installé peu de temps avant sa venue, tournant et retournant le cadran presque religieusement, chaque dimanche, pour appeler ses parents. Et la première sonnerie la faisait immanquablement sursauter d'un mètre, avant qu'elle ne bondisse sur le combiné comme si son correspondant allait fuir. Si souvent il en avait ri sous cape.

Il était vraiment tout seul. Il frissonna, serrant un peu plus le chien dans ses bras. Il pourrait peut-être appeler le 9-1-1, avant de retourner sous le perron. Les secours viendraient, ses parents viendraient. Ils viendraient, tous les deux, ensemble même, peut-être, sûrement. Le chien avança en grondant légèrement. Le chien était pour. Ils montèrent les marches à pas de loup. Les planches craquèrent comme un coup de fusil, la porte grinça affreusement sur ses gonds, il faillit fuir à toutes jambes. La maison resta silencieuse. Le couloir s'étalait devant lui, normal, pour ce qu'il pouvait en discerner. Il inspira un grand coup, passa une main tremblante contre l'embrasure, tourna le commutateur à tâtons.

Il lutta pour ne pas cligner des yeux lorsque la lumière jaillit, noyant de noir la nuit dehors. Tout semblait parfaitement normal : le courrier du jour traînant sur le guéridon, les christs en fer, les photos du papa de maman toutes de crêpe vêtues, la canne que sa grand-mère refusait d'utiliser, et le téléphone, tout au bout, juste avant que le couloir ne tourne pour mener au salon.

Il enjamba la ligne de sel sur la pointe des pieds. Il longea le mur, le chien lui faisant un rempart de son corps. Les lames du plancher comme leurs respirations saccadées ne renoncèrent guère à annoncer leur avancée ; cependant, c'était bien là la seule chose résonnant dans le silence. Sa foulée fit plus sûre, s'allongea, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête net au coin du couloir à deux petits pas de son trésor. Il avait vu les policiers jeter des coups d'œil pour repérer le méchant dans les films, c'était beaucoup plus dur à faire en vrai.  
S'il continuait à réfléchir, autant fuir. Il bondit sur sa proie, l'arrachant de la commode, recula en serrant le téléphone contre lui si précipitamment qu'il se retrouva les fesses par terre, le fil était trop court. Mais il était du bon côté du couloir, il n'avait pas regardé, il pouvait tourner le cadran, il avait à nouveau la main sur le collier du chien, tout allait bien.

L'animal bondit soudain en avant en aboyant comme un fou, l'entraîna, lui fit lâcher l'appareil et l'enfant se retrouva à contempler, les yeux écarquillés, la ligne de sel, la porte du salon, béante, brisée, une paire de bottes usées, un jeans délavé, maculé de rouge, sombre, coagulé. Il leva lentement les yeux vers l'homme qui se cramponnait des deux mains à l'embrasure, y laissant des traces sanglantes.

« Petit, appelle, secours, Mattie… » chuchota l'étranger entre les aboiements, avant de s'affaler lentement à terre, glissant contre le chambranle. Derrière lui, les éclats de verre scintillaient doucement au milieu des poupées, des livres, des bibelots, des morceaux de chaises, de la vieille main ridée, inerte, de sa grand-mère, qui jonchaient le sol dans le rai de lumière.

Bobby vit. Il sut. Son hurlement resta pétrifié au fond dans sa gorge. Le chien couina, le chien se tut. Ses jambes refusaient de reculer. Les diables n'avaient pas quitté la maison.

L'être leva vers lui ses yeux caves.  
« Dépêche-toi, croassa-t-il, numérote ! 9-1-1 !  
— Vous êtes un diable, répondit la langue de Bobby sans son accord.  
— Un bébé chasseur, voilà que je me retrouve avec un bébé chasseur », rit péniblement le démon.

S'il y avait des diables…, songea soudain l'enfant en se redressant bien droit. Ce fut comme une illumination.  
« Christo... » souffla-t-il.  
L'autre était toujours là.  
« Christo », répéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le crucifix planté au-dessus de la porte.  
« J'ai été bien sage, aidez-moi ! » continua-t-il, le regard fixé vers la figurine. « Christo, chantonna-t-il, Christo, Christo, Christo, Chris… »

Le corps tressaillit, mais c'était sûrement parce que le diable riait, riait de plus en plus fort, soulevant son hôte comme une poupée disloquée pour s'encadrer dans l'embrasure en une grotesque parodie du Christ souffrant au-dessus de lui.

« Pourquoi t'appelle pas à l'aide ? soupira le démon, hein, bébé chasseur ? »  
Bobby nota pour la première fois, paralysé d'horreur, la plaie béante que l'homme avait au ventre, les entrailles qui commencèrent à se déverser, bile et sang rampant vers le sel, le teintant peu à peu.  
« Oh, ça, ricana le cadavre comme nul cadavre n'aurait pu le faire, le chasseur n'a pas été assez rapide. Pourtant, l'était pas né de la dernière pluie, l'animal. Tu crois que tu pourras tenter mieux ? Pourquoi tu lâches pas ta bête sur moi, hein ? Ça serait un bon début… »

Le chien gronda, découvrit les crocs. Bobby s'agenouilla, nicha son visage dans son collet, le serra dans ses bras.  
« Non, non, n'y va pas, reste avec moi, reste avec Bobby ! » s'étrangla-t-il.

La maison se mit à trembler, à trembler de plus en plus fort. Quelque chose tomba, au loin, dans le salon, dans l'ombre. Les tableaux du couloir s'entrechoquèrent. Les planches grincèrent, vibrèrent, s'écartèrent.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'on est sage ! Ça nous dérangerait le sel, hein ? Et la vieille peau a mis des sceaux partout, même sous le parquet. Oh, t'inquiète, quelque chose finira bien par craquer. Il suffira de la plus infime fente dans cette ligne pour qu'on reparte ensemble, toi et moi. On irait voir messieurs les policiers et ils nous ramèneraient à Papa Maman. Puis on les punirait, on les punirait comme tu en rêves toutes les nuits, pour t'avoir laissé ici, pour t'oublier, pour te parler juste pour se plaindre de l'autre. On les ferait crier à notre tour. Tout plein, tout plein ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, bébé chasseur, qu'est-ce tu en penses ? »

Lorsque le Christ en croix chuta, le chien fuit, vacillant sur le parquet qui ondulait, entraînant avec lui l'enfant. Bobby pila devant la cuisine, tira les tiroirs, renversa les réserves, fouilla les placards avec l'énergie du désespoir pour aller déverser un premier sac de sel aux pieds du démon. Au troisième sac, le diable n'était plus là, mais il ne pouvait pas sortir du salon, n'est-ce pas ? Au cinquième, il y eut un grand fracas de verre, il se souvint que la porte n'était pas la seule ouverture de la pièce. Il sortit, courut vers les fenêtres, le chien sur ses talons. Une fumée noire rongeait déjà les persiennes. Il faillit ne pas finir la ligne à temps.  
Le démon lui susurrait des horreurs, le démon hurlait, le démon promettait, promettait de le retrouver où qu'il aille, brandissait devant lui ses pantins cadavériques, faisait voler les éclats de bois qui s'enfonçaient dans sa paume, mais au fond, c'était comme chat, comme un jeu : il fallait juste qu'il soit le plus rapide, trouve les brèches avant l'autre, les colmate avec du sel.

L'aube le surprit, en larmes, le souffle rauque, les jambes flageolantes, avec le dernier sac de sel à la main, et le chien n'était visible nulle part.

« Chien ! » s'affola-t-il. « Chien, gémit-il, brave chien, bon chien, mon chien. » Il se mit à regretter soudain, comme un coup de poignard au ventre, de ne lui avoir jamais donné de nom.

Il s'effondra, l'esprit vide, enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

« Christo... » murmura-t-il sans trop y croire lorsqu'une langue râpeuse lui chatouilla l'oreille.

« Christo ! » hurla-t-il lorsqu'une main lui enserra l'épaule, en agitant le sac de sel devant lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

« Christo », répondit-on. Et l'homme avait les yeux verts, le ventre intact puis pas la bonne veste de chasse. Et le chien lui faisait fête.

« Du calme, Roosevelt, du calme, tu m'as trouvé, c'est bon… Ça ne répondait pas », poursuivit-il en observant tour à tour, les genoux écorchés de l'enfant, les persiennes cassées, le sel répandu tout autour du perron. « La Martha, elle répond toujours tout de suite. Je devais passer après-demain, j'ai roulé toute la nuit. Pas pour rien, faut croire. Hé, petit bonhomme, c'est pas le moment de donner dans les grandes eaux. Y a quoi à l'intérieur ?  
— Un diable…  
— Un diable ? ... Un esprit, un démon ou autre chose ?  
— Sais pas, hoqueta-t-il, m'sieur, sais pas. Les a tous tués, la petite fille, Mamie, l'homme. La fumée noire, elle les a, tous...  
— Ah. »  
L'enfant lui jeta un regard éperdu.  
« Mauvais, ça, commenta l'étranger en crachant à terre, mais ça a pas pu sortir. »  
Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il secoua néanmoins la tête, vigoureusement.

« La Martha, elle avait toujours de bonnes protections, en vendait à tout le monde, continua l'homme en lui tapotant les cheveux, puis elle avait un bon petit, aussi. »

« Tiens, prends les clés, ordonna-t-il, j'ai arrêté ma Ford un peu plus bas, grimpe dedans et attends-y-moi avec Roo… Lâche-moi la main, bonhomme et ne fais pas ces grands yeux. Les démons, c'est un peu ma partie. Mon gibier. Elle aurait dû m'attendre, ta grand-mère. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Allez, va, soulève-moi ces petites jambes, elles feront bien encore quelques pas. Mmm… comme tu veux, attends-moi ici si tu préfères. »

Le chasseur disparut à grandes enjambées dans la maison. Bobby s'effondra contre le chien. Il y eut d'horribles craquements, il y eut des cris inhumains, il y eut des chants. Il y eut le silence. Longtemps.

Si longtemps que, lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit tombait. Il observa, les yeux écarquillés, le toit de tôle, le dossier avant du conducteur, la poignée chromée, la couverture de son lit qu'on avait jetée sur lui. Le coffre claqua, une deuxième fois. L'enfant sursauta, se recroquevilla au milieu du siège arrière quand une ombre passa, comme si une couverture pouvait le faire disparaître par enchantement. La portière s'ouvrit.

« Allez, grimpe, Roosevelt ! » fit le tueur de démons en installant à ses pieds la valise que Bobby avait amenée chez sa grand-mère.  
« Vous allez me déposer chez mes parents, s'il vous plaît, monsieur ? murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
— Au poste de police de la ville. Et ne va pas parler de tes diables ou rien, ni de moi. C'est pas leurs affaires, aux civils. Te croiront pas, d'façon. »

« Sais même pas où ils sont, tes parents, l'en a même peut-être un en Californie et l'autre à Boston », finit par ajouter l'homme devant son regard suppliant.  
La voiture démarra. Les champs de maïs défilèrent, de plus en plus vite.

« Monsieur…, essaya-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
— C'est Singer, David Singer, comme les machines, à coudre, et Davy suffit.  
— M'sieur Davy…  
– Je connaissais juste la Martha, bonhomme, dès avant qu'elle n'se remarie avec ton grand-père, ce que ta mère n'avait pas trop bien pris. L'avais jamais vu aussi souriante depuis la mort du vieux que lorsque cet avocat l'a contactée, ta Mamie. Elle avait que ton nom à la bouche, pas que ce soit mes oignons, mais ses derniers mois, ça a été des mois heureux pour elle, t'oublie pas ça, d'accord ? T'oublie le démon, ça ment ces choses, ça ment tout le temps. »

Bobby hocha la tête, la voix trop nouée pour parler.

« Allez, couche-toi, p'tit bonhomme, tu dors debout. Tu crains rien ici, je te réveillerai quand on arrivera.  
— Est-ce que mes parents vont se remettre ensemble ? chuchota l'enfant.  
— J'crois pas, soupira Davy en s'allumant une cigarette à l'allume-cigare.  
— Pourquoi ?  
— Quand un truc est brisé, ça se remet jamais pareil. ... Ouais, jamais pareil... » finit-il par répéter comme pour lui-même alors que Bobby dodelinait de la tête, s'allongeait sur le siège, la main pendant pour aller toucher le chien qui s'étala de tout son long sous la caresse. Les cahots le gardèrent éveillé, un peu, à peine. Il n'avait pas plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts que d'avoir peur des cauchemars rôdant sous ses paupières. Il sentit Davy tendre le bras de temps en temps pour ajuster la couverture, et ils continuèrent à rouler.

Il rêva que jamais la voiture ne s'arrêterait.

À suivre...


End file.
